Addiction
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Gift!fic for Agent Kell. Yoh/Anna. Yoh never realized that his sugarplums would save him from Anna's wrath. However, they are sending her in a direction--a very dangerous and deadly direction. For him at least. Maybe he can fix this somehow?


The whole problem started with sugar plums

**Fandom:** Shaman King

**Pairing:** Yoh/Anna

**Prompt:** The Legendary Left Hand!, sugarplums, "Bring me my dinner"

**For:** BREAD! (**Agent Kell**)

**Warnings: **Uh….I probably ruined their characters….again….

I apologize. I also rushed the ending a little. But I was getting late for Bread's birthday.

…

…

…

…

The whole problem started with sugarplums.

Well, it was dinner, actually, but that is beside the plums.

Yoh never knew there would be a day he would shudder at the sight of those treats but then _it_ happened.

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Addictions**_

…

…

…

…

_I can't get you off my mind_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Staring down at the small, round bag in his hand, Yoh raised an eyebrow at the contents.

"Sugarplums?"

"Well, we ran out of the supplies you asked for and—" the cashier in front of him sighed out, yawning. He scratched his head lightly as he looked at the brown-haired kid in front of him. "Sugarplums are our substitutes right now."

"Oh."

"And we are offering really good ones. I think so, at least. Apparently the last shipment was eaten by rats, so I suppose they were good," the teenager looked at the sweets and closed his eyes sleepily. Just two more minutes, and he could have his afternoon nap….

Yoh felt just as tired, so he decided to just smile and nod. "Sugarplums are nice. I'll take them." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a few coins. "Thanks for the treat." He waved goodbye to the lazy cashier, before heading out to the street.

He failed to hear the employees whispering behind him.

"I thought the last shipment is the one we're selling now. The one that is past its due date?"

"Yeah."

"Those things the kid was asking for—don't we have them in the back?"

"Uh-huh."

"And weren't those plums made of a slightly bitter batch? And are over-priced?"

"And _that's_ why he got the bonus check."

-x-

As he trudged to his overly-big and mostly empty mansion-of-a-house, Yoh stretched his arms and shook his head awake. "Nearly there," he muttered, his eyes drooping slightly. Anna had given him a grueling work out today, forcing him to do all sorts of chores and training.

To top that off, she decided that he should go off and buy the dinner supplies.

In a store two towns away.

He had to make it there and back without a car—he was allowed to bike or run—within two hours.

And by car, it was usually four hours….

The usually care-free boy's face paled when he noticed the time. There was only twenty minutes left. Maybe he shouldn't have spent so much time by the music section. Even if his head-phones needed to be replaced, was it really worth making him have only this much time to get home?

(Well, yes, it was worth it. The new headphones were more comfy for sleeping in and—that was not the point.)

He felt a bit panicky, for who knew what Anna would do, and started to run quickly. Maybe she'd add some more training or even attempt to drown him, claiming it'll help him with his breathing.

Or even worse, make him wear the maid costume. The one with the weights and the pink frills and—

Yoh's pace slowed down when he realized that he would probably survive anything she gave him.

Sure Anna was cruel, but she wouldn't kill her only chance to be the wife of the shaman king!

At least, he hoped she wouldn't.

-x-

He glanced around the room as he entered the house. Ok, so she wasn't hiding behind the door with a stick in her hands. She wasn't also standing in his sight, glaring or even giving him an irritated look.

Carefully, he crept to the kitchen. Maybe she wasn't home. If so, he could pretend he came on time instead of being an hour (two actually) late. Amidamaru peered ahead of him, looking for Anna anywhere.

So far, so good. Yoh quickly placed the bags of food on the kitchen table and was about to leave when he heard a quiet footstep.

"Yoh," a calm voice spoke and shivers went up his spine. Amidamaru quickly gave Yoh advice, "Be brave. Face the beast," before flying up to hide in dusty chandelier.

Yoh was left alone to face the wrath of his fiancée.

Turning around, he quickly said his prayers and faced Anna.

She had a cool look on her face, as usual, and had her arms crossed in front of chest. "You're late," she said, blunt and straight to the point as usual.

"…yes…" he smiled weakly back. "There was…traffic."

"…" she just stared at him, her eyes cold.

"And…" the shaman continued, "there were a lot of customers before me."

"…" she continued to stare at him.

Feeling emboldened, Yoh added, "You know, it's impossible for anyone to make it within the time you gave me."

Her eyes had a weird glow now, and Yoh could swear that she was summoning something sinister to the house.

Before he could take back what he said, she moved towards him.

Amidamaru gasped and watched from the ceiling as Anna raised her left hand.

_It was the __**Legendary Left Hand!**_

He flew back and crashed outside. Lying on a bed of broken wood, splinters in his back, Yoh just twitched a little. His body felt as though someone brutally murdered it and after all of that training today, plus the food run and the hit, he might as well have been.

Slightly delirious, he feebly raised his head and said, "Hey, Anna, just bring me my dinner here."

The blonde girl was in the act of calming down when she heard those words. Slowly, she turned her head and faced Yoh, sparks flying from her hands, and she marched towards his body.

_Master Yoh!_ Amidamaru rushed to the boy, knowing that he had just signed his death wish. There was no way Anna would let him live at this rate. As he hovered over the boy, worried, he noticed the bag of treats.

"Use the treats!" he said, urgently.

Yoh was a little dazed as he heard this. Blinking, he noticed that Anna was on the warpath and that he was her target. Instinctively, his fingers reached into his pocket and grabbed the treats, shielding his face with the bag.

"Sugarplums!" he offered the candy, hoping to calm her down.

She paused, looked at him, the treats, and then him again. She seemed to be calming down when she hit him with her left hand again, before grabbing the bag.

"Never. Order. Me. Around," she hissed, before reaching into the bag and taking out a sugarplum. She popped it into her mouth and chewed.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she looked down at the bag. "These…" she stopped speaking and ate another.

Yoh and Amidamaru watched as she ate. "Who would have thought Anna had a sweet tooth?"

"…not I. Will this make her more…lenient on the training, then?"

"…maybe. I can keep giving them to her and distract her that way."

-x-

Training had gotten a little lighter. Anna took more breaks whenever he gave her the treat. However, she now had him running to all sorts of stores to get the treat.

The stores were further and further away, and the time he was allowed to take was shorter and shorter. He had to go more often too.

Which meant less time for him to lounge around lazily. Less time to lie back and relax. Nearly no time for him to spend with the spirits.

She had to be stopped.

This cause emergency SECRET!meeting-of-allies-against-Anna between Yoh and Manta. They sat down on the hill, surrounded by the graves and the ghosts. After informing Manta of the demon's change, both boys remained silent.

"Well…" Manta thought of a solution. "If she's addicted to that, why don't you get her to stop eating it. Or get addicted to something else."

"…" Yoh was silent. It was a simple solution but it could work. Why hadn't he thought of it?

"What should we get her addicted to, then?" Manta took Yoh's silence as an agreement and continued speaking, "Well, it has to be something safe. Something she likes that is here…"

"Chocolate? Hmmm…that might cause similar problems…and it should be a snack too…" Manta took a sip of his coffee, "This is delicious. I should get more of it for when I'm studying."

"We'll give her that!"

"What?"

"Your coffee. It's good enough."

"It is tasty and—wait, why are we choosing this?"

"…it's available."

"…YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO GO LOOKING, DON'T YOU?"

Yoh just took the cup. "Thanks Manta!"

"Hey! COME BACK HERE!" Manta tried to catch Yoh, but Yoh just jumped over the fence and waved goodbye to Manta.

"See you later!"

-x-

Cheerfully, Yoh walked into the house, completely unaware that Anna, in true witch-like form, was about to pounce.

"Yoh! Bring. Me. My. Dinner," she said testily as she lounged in front of the T.V. Looking at the clock, Yoh winced. It was 10pm—no wonder Anna was angry. Dinner was late by two hours. And it was his turn to cook.

Looking down at the cup in his hand, Yoh hid his fear and marched to Anna.

She glanced at him and the march turned into a crawl.

"Anna? Why don't you drink this?"

"…" Anna looked at him suspiciously.

"It's…good for you. And it'll prepare you for the dinner."

She raised an eyebrow at that and he quickly put the cup on the table. "Anyways, bye!" he vanished into the kitchen.

-x-

"Manta," Yoh announced at the next SECRET!meeting-of-allies-against-Anna, "We need to find something else."

"What? The coffee didn't work?"

"…it did."

"Then what's wrong?"

"…" Yoh didn't have time to reply when Anna's voice rang through the air.

"YOH! NIGHT TRAINING! NOW!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**A/N:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BREAD! HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD ONE!

And I'm sorry for the lame, loser!like story.

Review!


End file.
